bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sajin Komamura
}} | partner = | previous partner = Tetsuzaemon Iba | base of operations =Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives =Unnamed father Unnamed great-grandfather Urui (nephew) Shōma (nephew) Gorō (pet) | education =Shinōreijutsuin | shikai ='Tenken' | bankai ='Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' | manga debut =Volume 10, Chapter 81 | light novel debut =''Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU'' }} is a werewolf from the Werewolf Family. Formerly, he was a Shinigami and the 7th Division Captain of the Gotei 13. He lost his powers and became a wolf during the conflict with the Quincy. His Lieutenant was Tetsuzaemon Iba, who succeeded him as Captain of the 7th Division. Appearance Sajin Komamura was a giant werewolf, towering above even the tallest souls, such as Kenpachi Zaraki. In fact, he was easily the tallest captain in the Gotei 13. He possesses a layer of light brown fur across most of his body, though the fur on his underside is white, and the tips of his ears are black. He also possesses smoldering golden eyes.Bleach chapter 148 (Digital Color Manga) He wore a personalized take on the captain's uniform: a black shihakushō, a white captain's emblazoned with insignia of the 7th Division on its back, plated boots, and a pair of s complete with shoulder s.Bleach chapter 81 Prior to Sōsuke Aizen's defection, Komamura hid his identity with a helmet made of . He abandoned this helmet when he realized that no one cared about his wolflike appearance. However, during the Quincy invasion of Soul Society, he briefly adopted a new helmet and a matching set of armor to accompany it.Bleach chapter 554 Due to the consequences of his Human Transformation Technique during his battle with Bambietta Basterbine, Komamura's current appearance is that a large wolf, without any humanoid characteristics.Bleach chapter 558 Personality Sajin Komamura is a man of few words and, indeed, did not speak for much of his early appearances. His towering form and silence are intimidating; however, he is defined by his unwavering, -like loyalty to both Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who was the first to accept him despite his beastly appearance, and Kaname Tōsen, who was his dearest friend prior to his defection. Komamura loves s and, during his time as a captain, had a pet dog named Gorō, which he kept behind the 7th Division barracks. His favorite foods are meats and he dislikes , and has ever since he was a boy, when his father told him that his kind did not eat them. History Sajin Komamura became a Shinigami to repay a debt of gratitude to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, whom he viewed as having saved his life. He met Kaname Tōsen while the two were still in the Shinō Spiritual Arts Academy. Komamura felt an immediate kinship with Tōsen who was blind and, therefore, did not judge him based on his appearance. They later joined the Gotei 13 around the same time. Tōsen invited him to join the 5th Division and later introduced him to the lieutenant of said division, Sōsuke Aizen.Bleach chapter 176 Story Soul Society Arc Arrancar Arc Sometime after Tōsen's betrayal, as Soul Society began to gear up for war against Aizen and his newly minted Arrancar, Komamura attended a meeting of the captains called by Yamamoto.Bleach chapter 188 Fake Karakura Town Arc When Aizen, Tōsen, and Ichimaru invaded the Material World alongside the top three Espada in a bid to create the Ōken, Komamura was among the captains waiting in ambush.Bleach chapter 316 WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU Powers & Abilities Bilingual: In addition to speaking fluent , Komamura, like other members of his family, could speak to dogs. He used this ability to speak to his pet dog, Gorō. After transforming entirely into a wolf, Komamura could continue to speak in barks, and could communicate with his nephews to transmit messages to other Shinigami.Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU Former Powers & Abilities Strength: Komamura was in possession of gargantuan levels of strength. He could use this strength to preform extraordinary feats, such as blocking a killing blow meant for Kaname Tōsen by Kenpachi Zaraki, a man also known for his strength, and whose attack was capable of slicing through iron. Zanjutsu Practitioner: Komamura was a skilled swordsman. * : Just by unsheathing his weapon, Komamura could generate considerable Sword Pressure, destroying the ground beneath him. Zanpakutō : Komamura's Zanpakutō took the form of an ordinary , albeit larger than a typical katana to be proportional with Komamura's size. Its guard was shaped like an hourglass with linear divots running perpendicular to the blade.Bleach chapter 139 *'Shikai:' Tenken's release call was .Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED However, Komamura rarely used his release call to use Tenken's power, opting to release it non-verbally. The sword itself does not change shape when Shikai is released. :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Tenken was to conjure the spectral body parts of a large armored giant. These body parts corresponded to and mimicked those used by Komamura. For instance, if he swung his sword arm, the giant's arm and sword would materialize and mimic his movements. However, if he swung his fist, the giant's fist would materialize and punch his foe. They are also gargantuan in size, as the conjured sword alone was many times larger than Kenpachi Zaraki, and wore identical armor to Komamura. :*'Enhanced Strength:' The strength of Tenken was many times stronger than Komamura's own considerable strength. A single swing of the Shikai was enough to destroy a vast portion of a large building in Soul Society, or nearly cut the Sōkyoku Hill in two. *'Bankai:' of 's Divine Punishment|viz=Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination}}: Komamura's Bankai was one of living armor. That is to say, its life was contained within its armor.Bleach chapter 557 It took the form of a gargantuan giant clad in brown armor, beneath which appeared to be a shihakushō. The giant also wore a horned helm and a red cloth over the bottom half of its face. The giant itself had orange skin and glowing golden eyes. The giant also wielded a massive sword, with a similar hilt design to Tenken's sealed form. However, the blade took on a different shape.Bleach chapter 149 By sheathing his sword, Komamura could reseal his weapon and make the giant vanish. :Bankai Special Ability: Komamura's Bankai was the ultimate expression of his Shikai—inexorably tied to him. The two shared such a close bond that whatever happened to one also happened to the other. This made Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō the only Bankai that could restore itself if it was broken, as it would heal when Komamura healed.Bleach chapter 516 Additionally, it retained the power of its Shikai, and would mimic Komamura's movements in combat.Bleach chapter 327 Humanification References Category:Males Category:Souls Category:Werewolves Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Werewolf Family Category:Wolves